Burning Colors
by magicread
Summary: "Colors. That's all there is in this world. But for me, it all blends into darkness. What's inside me is burning away the colors and joy of life." (Nico Di Angelo/Angst/Hurt/Comfort and Friendship later on)
1. Intro

**Hi guys! Magicread here! So sorry I haven't brought the sequel one-shot to 10 steps for everyone who asked, that will be up soon, I promise. For now, here's the intro to my new story, hope you guys enjoy. I'll admit it's a little sadder and darker then what I usually write. Please leave feedback if possible! Love you all, peace out. -magicread**

Colors. That's all there is in this world. But for me, it all blends into darkness. What's inside me is burning away the colors and joy of life. Ever since I went to Tartarus, I've been broken. More alone and sad then ever. Even more then after Bianca died. Even after I realized my sexuality. Even after all I've experienced. I don't know how I'm still here. But maybe the price I'm paying is to lose all sanity and all traces of the joy within the colors of the world. I'm still here in traces of the person I used to be. That happy Mythomagic playing kid? That's not me anymore. I am the Ghost King, because that's basically all I am now. A ghost of who I was. But perhaps one day I will find a way to burn the colors back into my skin, my soul, my life. And maybe, just maybe, I will be whole again

**Well? What did you guys think? Next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry, and they WILL be longer.**


	2. Red

**Hey guys, I'm back. So here's the first official chapter of ****Burning Colors****, and it's called Red. Enjoy!**

_Red_

It's strange how one color can be used to mean so many opposite feelings. Love and anger, passion and hate. Strength radiates from this color, one reason why I hate it. It is everything I am not. I am weak. I take in the negativity that is in this color. I used to try to absorb the good in this color too, but not any more. I won't try, no, I can't try. It's like everything has been sucked out of me, the capacity and space there was for joy and love turned into empty space. I guess that's what Tartarus will do to you. What becoming a ghost king will do. What finding out your sister died and the guy you looked up to couldn't save her will do. But I guess that's the price I have to pay for shutting everyone out, and almost turning to the dark side.

I still remember the day I found out that… my sister was _dead. _Gone. I couldn't believe it.

Percy was supposed to _protect_ her. She was supposed to be safe, still here, teasing me like she used to. I was in shock, but then he just had to bring out that figurine. The reason she died. It was all for me. I couldn't take it. I broke completely. "You promised!" my voice rang out across the pavilion. Sorrow turned into anger, my vision went red. I trembled with rage. Then the warriors came, made of bone. That was what fueled my anger more. I remember thinking that I should have known that I wouldn't be able to trust him. I remember screaming, "Go away!" What happened next altered everything. The ground rumbled. A huge chasm appeared, flames erupting from within, and swallowed up the skeletons, leaving only a huge crack in the floor. I remember running off blindly towards the woods, leaving behind my former hero, the cause of Bianca's death, and the ghost and traces of a happy, innocent, and naive boy.

Red. That day was red, in my memories it is tinted red, in my dreams, it remains red, but now no matter how I yearn for the colors, they're gone. That was the day red started burning away from inside me.

**Well, that was hard to write, especially since they give you so little to work with in that scene from ****The Titan's Curse,**** but it was pretty fun to write. Hope you liked it! Bye for now!**


	3. Orange

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm going to be more frequent about updates, for real. Anyways, here's the second chapter of ****Burning Colors****, called Orange. Anyways, here's the disclaimer:**

**Do I look like Rick Riordan? Nope. I do not own this series. ****Sadly. ****But anyways, here you go.**

* * *

_Orange_

It's interesting that even with a fairly neutral color, there are still many different opposite sides to it. Energy and desire, passion and fascination. This color feels like home. It's warm tones have so many thoughts and memories within it that I can't stand it. It breaks me.

Mother had an orange scarf she wore on the best days. I remember the flashes of color as the scarf flew out behind her when she danced around the room with Bianca and I on the happy days. These memories of home linger in this color, even when I know I will never see her twirl again. We will never be a full family again, not in life. And I can't bear it. Orange, _is_ home to me. Bianca had an orange ribbon Mother would tie into her hair sometimes. She only did these on special occasions. The days where Mother wore her scarf. The days where everything was okay. The happy days of my childhood. On these days, Mother made her Pumpkin Soup. This was also orange, and yet another aspect of home. Funny, how I never questioned all the orange. Perhaps I thought it normal as Mother loved that color. But her pumpkin soup was the best. I still remember it's taste, and how when we all gathered around the dinner table for it, we were happy.

But Mother is gone, and has been gone for a while now. Bianca, too, is gone. All remnants of home are gone. If home is a place where you belong, then I truly have no home.

Orange. The last full day of orange was the day before Mother died. Orange started fading away slowly, as I lost the bits and pieces of my home, though I didn't realize it until Bianca disappeared, since she made sure I knew at the very least, I had her. But now, with her gone too, orange is burnt away. Gone.

* * *

**Well, I did take a bit more liberty with that. A lot of this was based on my own theories about the DiAngelo family, but I hope you guys liked it anyways! :) I'm off to write some more, so yeah. Peace out! -magicread**


End file.
